


Breakfast Club

by CSM



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 00:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12642096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSM/pseuds/CSM
Summary: Felicity tries to make breakfast for her two favourite Queen boys, but as with anything cooking related it does not go as planned. William offers her an alternative. Fluffy One Shot that takes place sometime after 604





	Breakfast Club

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one shot inspired by 603 and 604. I just need more William and Felicity moments in my life.

“Frak.” Felicity grows in annoyance poking the soggy bread in disgust.

She putters around the unfamiliar Queen kitchen, her fuzzy socks sliding across the tiles, and she just knows Oliver would be annoyed she’s sliding across the kitchen while the fire is on, a calamity just on the brink of happening.

She looks down at her poor excuse for French toast….her  _ third _ batch and scowls in annoyance at the way the milk seeps through the soaked bread sizzling in the over hot pan, “double Frak.”

When she raises the heat on the burner to the highest and black smoke starts to slowly emit from below the soggy bread she yelps in surprise quickly turning down the heat, “ _ motherfucker!” _

_ “ _ Felicity?” 

Felicity winces at the now familiar voice who is definitely  _ not _ her boyfriend but instead his  _ twelve _ year old son. William is dressed in his pjs, his dark brown hair sticking up in every direction and a long line against his cheek,it’s obvious he had just woken up. Felicity really hopes she didn’t wake up him, although given the fact that  _ Oliver _ is still sound asleep, she figures the smell is what woke William up. So much for surprising the boys with their favourite french toast

“William!” She helps in surprise, spinning around so her back is to the burner. “We’re going to pretend that you did not hear what I just said okay? Okay great.”

This time a smile tugs on William’s lips and he tilts his   head to the left looking at her curious, blue eyes trained on her reminding Felicity so much of Oliver, “what are you doing? Are you trying to cook?”

“I don’t like your tone, young man.” Felicity tries to sound stern but then the frying pan hisses reminding her that yes she does have something on the stove and William giggles loudly in return.

“Fuck….shit I didn’t say….” Felicity warns only causing more laughter to erupt from William, even more so when her eyes widen in horror. “I didn’t say  _ that _ either… god damn why won’t you just cook you stupid piece of bread. You had one job.”

“Oliver says if I ever catch you cooking I should grab you and run in the opposite direction.” William says voice filled with laughter as he takes a tentative step towards Felicity, his forehead wrinkling in confusion at the mess gathering on his father’s typically spotless stove and counter top.

“Well your dad is just  _ rude.”  _  Felicity declares, she grabs the spatula but frowns when the french toast won’t unstick from the pan. She stabs it a little hard, but only piece of the french toast breaks off. Felicity sighs deeply, when sees the completely burnt bottom of the toast, and the still soaked top, and turns off the stove. She turns around to face William, “But he’s not wrong.”

“What were you trying to do anyway?” William asks nose wrinkling as he sniffs the air, “Are you cooking bread in milk?  _ Why _ ?”

“French toast!” Felicity bemoans, “Your dad said it was your favourite and I thought I’d make you boys some breakfast.  _ Clearly _ , this french toast has bested me.”

“Oliver says,the only thing you can make is s’mores.” William says, 

His tone has no judgement in fact he looks at Felicity eagerly, taking a step closer to her lowering his voice, his eyes dart to the back hallway that leads to Oliver’s room, the entire thing makes Felicity smile. “We have that Hershey’s chocolate you bought last week.”

Felicity bites her lip in uncertainty, she takes the ruined French toast shoving the frying pan under some cold water in hopes it will dislodge the toast. She turns back to look at William, on one hand she is still hoping to gain some good points with the young boy. On the other hand it’s not even 8 am yet on a Saturday. 

“I don’t know. Your dad would  _ not _ consider this a nutritious breakfast.” Felicity says as William moves around her pulling the box of graham crackers from the pantry.

“Technically, chocolate is made from cocoa which comes from a plant and  _ that _ makes it a vegetable.” William remarks cheekily. He pulls open the fridge going deep behind last night’s dinner and other miscellaneous stuff and pulls out a large bag of half eaten marshmallows and brown paper bag that Felicity knows holds they  _ large _ Hershey’s chocolate bar..

“Somehow I don’t think your dad will see it quite like that.” Felicity leans against one of the counters watching in amusement as William puts together the three ingredients for the s’mores on one of Oliver’s biggest baking trays. 

“C’mon Felicity. You know you want to.” William cajoles with a wide smile, and she remembers Oliver telling her that William has been smiling more since she started hanging out with them. “I won’t turn on the oven till you say it’s okay.” 

“So that if your dad asks, I’m the one that made the final bad decision?” Felicity teases, shaking her head when William only smiles sheepishly in response. She gestures to the oven at which William quietly cheers. “Your father is never going to trust me to take care of you next week when he goes to Gotham.” 

“What? He trust you with his life.” William says earnestly, he slides the tray of s’mores into the oven and turns to her, “he trusts you with my life too. I know it.”

“Oh I know.” Felicity ruffles Williams hair her heart tightening at his words, “but I’m talking about your daily nutrition. I’m pretty sure he doesn’t trust me for  _ my _ own nutritional needs.”

“Yea, he told me took a day off before he leaves so that he can cook for us for the week.” William admits with a sheepish grin.

“He’s such a worry wart.” Felicity teases at which William laughs. Felicity tosses her arm over his shoulder and they both turn to the oven to see the the marshmallows and chocolate melting under the artificial light. “We can more than handle ourselves for one week, right?”

“Are we going to make loaded grilled cheese again?” William asks eagerly, “those were good, Oliver was wrong you can make  _ those _ too.”

“We probably should have gone with  _ that _ for breakfast.” Felicity says eyes the melted chocolate concoction  nervously. She just knows Oliver is gonna grumble about this. 

“Can’t. You used up all the bread trying to make French toast.” William walks over to the open garbage can and frowns, “how many times did you try to make it?”

“Let’s not get into technicalities now William.” Felicity says closing the lid shut at which William only laughs loudly in return. 

Felicity moves to the oven slowly removing the tray and placing it on the cooling rack. William walks up to her and they both inhale the melted chocolate and sigh simultaneously

“Told ya it was a good idea.” William grins bumping his shoulder with Felicity. He then turns to her biting his lip nervously, “think we could eat it before Oliver wakes up?” 

“What are the two of you doing?”

William jumps startled at Oliver’s voice while Felicity screams.  “How many times do I have to tell you to stop sneaking up on me with your ninja skills”

“I can’t exactly turn it off.” Oliver teases. He looks at the tray of melted chocolate and frowned, “s’mores for breakfast?”

“Felicity said we could!” William quickly chimes in, throwing Felicity under the bus

Oliver surveys the messy kitchen his eyebrow ticking up in amusement, “why do I have a feeling s’mores were not originally on the menu?”

“Felicity wanted to surprise us with breakfast.” William explains, “but then she burned all the bread.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence Will.” Felicity groans in embarrassment.

Oliver only laughs in return, tugging Felicity towards him and pressing a kiss to her forehead, “thank you for trying, but how about from now on we’ll leave all the major cooking to me? The city council wouldn’t be too pleased if the mayor’s girlfriend burns down an apartment complex.”

Oliver groans in exaggeration when Felicity elbows him at his remark and William only watches on in amusement. Oliver then steps away surveying the mess with a frown, “okay so how about I try and salvage this and make us something for breakfast, and we can have the s’mores after?”

“No!” Both William and Felicity protest at the exact same time much to  Oliver’s surprise.

“They are just going to harden and the entire point of a s’mores is for the chocolate to  _ melt _ in your hands and in your mouth.” Felicity protests and then proceeds to grab on of the s’mores chocolate and marshmallows dripping from her hand as she takes a bite to make her point.

That’s all the encouragement William’s needs and he slips between Oliver and Felicity to grab his own s’mores, munching down on it. Much to Oliver’s horror, he’s much more messier than Felicity and there is chocolate dripping down his chin and onto his t-shirt.

“William.” 

Since his son has moved in Oliver has been trying to instill proper nutrition, the occasional big belly burger aside,  breakfast at least was always done right. If there was one thing Moria Queen insisted on when Oliver was growing was that he had a proper breakfast to start his day, truth be told, Oliver never even had sugary cereals for breakfast until he started dating Felicity. S’mores though is a new one, and he’s just not sure how these two came to the conclusion that s’mores was a good alternative to French toast.

“You said when Felicity is here, she’s in charge and to listen to what he says.” His son remarks cheekily.

Technically Oliver was referring to the fact that next week for the first time since William has arrived Oliver is going on a business trip for an entire week and he and Felicity agreed she would just stay with Oliver’s son in the meantime. It’s only been three weeks since Oliver gave her the key to his place, but he really wished he could ask her to just move in with him and William permanently. 

That being said even his son isn’t wrong just because Oliver is at home doesn’t mean he automatically overrides what Felicity says. Parenting is still so new to Oliver much less co-parenting with Felicity, who still insists she needs to rack up more cool points with William. Personally Oliver thinks she’s probably leading him on the cool point scale and she’s only been truly doing this for three weeks or so.

“Really?” Felicity asks with mock surprise, her eyes twinkling her fingers covered in melted marshmallows mixes with chocolate as she takes another bite, “I feel so powerful right now.”

“Relax, Dad I’ll eat all my vegetables at lunch.” William remarks easily, his back to Oliver as he goes for another s’mores.

Oliver heart clenches at Williams words. It’s the first time his son has called him that and it seems like William isn’t even aware he did it.  Felicity though picks up on it immediately and looks at Oliver with wide eyes, she then smiles grabbing another s’mores and holds it out to Oliver, “yea  _ Dad,  _ relax have some sugar. I promise it won’t affect your manly figure.”

William laughs loudly at Felicity’s teasing words and turns to his father with a wide chocolate grin, “it’s so good.”

Oliver now has matching chocolate smiles staring back at him expectantly and he can’t help but rolls his eyes as he grabs Felicity’s wrist steadying her hand so that he can bite off a large chunk of the s’mores.

“It’s soooo good right?” William asks eagerly and he is not wrong.

Oliver nods in agreement he looks across at Felicity who is now eating the last of the s’mores Oliver bit into, and Oliver has to fight the urge to kiss the marshmallows from her lips. They both had decided to keep the PDA to a minimum in front of William. 

He looks across at William and his son is still looking at him expectantly, Felicity giving a knowing look, she obviously knows where his mind went to. Oliver sighs in defeat and stretches out his hand for another s’mores.  When he finally sees the tray in its entirety though, his eyes widen, “how many if these did you two make?”

They both look across at the empty chocolate wrapper, marshmallow bag and graham cracker box and then grin sheepishly in response. Oliver rolls his eyes, “Felicity the three of us can’t possibly eat all of this.”

“Oh ye of little faith.” Felicity teases, “William and I are up for the challenge if you are, right Will?”

“Yea!” William cheers in agreement and Oliver knows he’s officially lost this one. 

“Why don’t you to take this by the fireplace and I’ll make us some drinks to wash down the sugar invasion?”

“Warm milk,” William requests eagerly his mouth full as he takes the tray. 

“Pick a movie for us to watch, while I help your Dad with the drinks, okay?” Felicity says with a smile, “and remember we all have to share that so don’t over do it.”

Her warning tone makes Oliver smile even more so when she turns to him with a sheepish grin, “how mad are you really?”

Oliver looks at her with a faux stern look for a few moments but then leans back against the counter and smiles easily, as she walks up to him standing between his legs and wrapping her arms around his waist, “it’s fine. Just promise me you’ll warm the egg muffins I’m going to leave you two and not have this every day next week when I’m gone.”

“I promise, and you know you don’t have to cook every single meal for us, I can buy us some relatively healthy meals for breakfast and dinner.” Felicity offers.

“I know, it’s just this is the first time I’m leaving him for an entire week and I…” Oliver trails off unsure how to voice his concerns, “it’s silly I don’t want him to feel like I’m abandoning him.”

“Oliver, I think both you and William have gotten to that point in your relationship where he knows that is not going to be an issue.” Felicity reassures, her fingers rubbing soothing circles along Oliver’s back. “He knows this is a business trip, and while me staying with him for an entire week just the two of us is going to be new thing for  _ both _ of us I think we’ll be okay, besides we both gotta get use to each other and all of  _ this _ when I finally move in.”

Oliver’s eyes widen at her words, even more so at the utter certainty she says it with and no hints of her usual nervous  babble when she says something she didn’t intend to. Felicity looks him dead in the eye, the seriousness of the conversation not loss to either of them despite the fact that she still has chocolate and marshmallows hardening on the corners of her mouth, “when you gave me that key, we both knew what the endgame  was and what we both  want to eventually get to it. We’re just taking our time to get there, right?”

“Absolutely.” Oliver nods with certainty, he leans forward pressing a kiss to her lips the taste of the s’mores overriding his senses, he snips her lips once more humming slightly at which Felicity giggles pressing her body closer to his. “You taste good.” 

“Told you, dessert is great any time of the day.” Felicity remarks cheekily, her hands slipping lower so grab a handful of Oliver’s ass and they both know she is no longer talking about the s’mores.

Oliver is about to pull her back in for another kiss, when William’s voice echoes across the apartment calling out to them. “Guys the s’mores are gonna get hard! Hurry up!”

They both spring apart, like two teenagers caught by their parents. Felicity’s cheeks are red in embarrassment, “it’s not the only thing that’s hard.” 

“ _ Felicity!”  _ Oliver hisses in embarrassment as he takes a giant step away from her. 

“Guess we still have to figure out the appropriate places and times to have  _ that _ kind of dessert.” Felicity grins sheepishly, her eyes twinkling with mirth and Oliver knows she’s not at all sorry.

She eyes Oliver’s crotch a small smirk gracing her features, “how about I make sure your son doesn’t end up in a self induced sugar coma, while you fix the coffee and warm milk...and you sort yourself out.”

“That would be my preference.” Oliver remarks dryly, Felicity only giggles again and takes a step towards him pressing a chaste kiss to his lips before she skids out of the kitchen going to join Oliver’s son in the living room.

The sound of their laughter and the beginnings of the newest Spider-Man movie fades into the background as Oliver continues making drinks for his family a permanent smile on his face.

  
  
  



End file.
